Destino: Extras
by Sirae
Summary: Crossover Batman-JLA/ Harry Potter  Aviso:Slash/Lemon.Leer primero Destino 19! Extras 03! porfavor abstenerse de leer si sois menores o muy sensibles respecto a algunos temas. Non-con, Chan, Creature, ligero angst, torture y ¿gore?
1. E01

-Aveda ….

…. _No podía…. No podía matarlo… a pesar de todo es un ser vivo…Ron, hermano…Hermione, amiga… Dumbledore…Sirius…Papá…Mamá… Perdón no puedo matarlo… No puedo vengar sus muertes…_

Un segundo de duda y fue suficiente para que él se recuperara

-¿Qué sucede Harry?- La varita alzada apuntando justo al muchacho.- ¿No querías matarme?- se burla, el chico ya no tenía oportunidad la había dejado pasar-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?- verdadera curiosidad en su voz.

- No puedo, no puedo matar….- derrota soltando su varita, no puede ganar.

-Maldita sea Potter, ¡Huye!- Draco Malfoy grita con desesperación en su voz, forcejea con algunos enmascarados que lo atraparon hace rato ya.

-Silencio pequeño Malfoy- la orden en la voz del mago oscuro es obedecida en el acto, todos guardan silencio- tu serás ejemplo de traición en mis filas, llévenselo.

-No! Draco!,- Harry intenta ir tras él, pero el mayor le atrapa en brazos- Suéltame, ¡Draco!- el forcejeo es inútil la pelea ha sido larga y el aun es joven, solo tenía quince y había llevado una guerra en hombros, el cansancio era demasiado no podía zafarse.

-Estate quieto Harry,-ordeno- los planes para ti son otros_- Desmaius_

Lo siguiente había sido confuso, ¿Habían sido días? ¿Meses?, quizá hubiesen sido años, el los paso entre la niebla de la inconsciencia.

…Hasta ese momento…

Abrió los ojos…_¿Donde?..._Un techo alto, una habitación impresionante… _imperial_… alcanzaba a ver un balcón desde la cama en la que se encontraba, de alguna forma la habitación le parecía… _obscura_…

Un mareo le encontró al levantarse, pero no podía estar más tiempo quieto… ¿_Donde?..._recordaba todo, la pelea, las muertes de sus hermanos… Ron, Hermione… el dolor del recuerdo lo doblo, le impedía respirar, pero siempre había sido bueno para relegar cosas por lo más apremiante, así que ignoro el dolor y se levanto de nuevo, inspeccionando el lugar.

Hasta que lo vio de reojo, su reflejo, no lo proceso rápido, su mete no podía hacerlo, hasta que parpadeo y respiro acercándose al reflejo en el enorme espejo cerca de la puerta del balcón.

Siempre fue pequeño, reflejo de los malos cuidados de sus parientes, pero esto…¡que rayos!

-Veo que despertaste. – la voz parecida a un siseo, oscura y poderosa, le sobresalto totalmente.- y veo que ya v iste mi sorpresa Harry.- Era aquel al que pocos en la comunidad mágica se atrevían a pronunciar su nombre. Su presencia imponente y atractiva le aterraron más que cualquier otra cosa a Harry en ese momento

-¡Voldemort!- retrocediendo hasta el espejo. Sin embargo el coraje Gryffindor fue suficiente para calmarlo- ¿Qué me hiciste?. Viéndolo a la cara. -¿Dónde estoy?

-Si Harry, Voldemort.- sonríe al ver el retroceso, aun mas al ver sus ojos…_Gryffindor…_-¿Qué te hice? Un hechizo Harry , magia- tomando y mostrándole a Harry sus propios muñecas donde se veían marcas, tatuajes, se extendían alrededor de su muñeca y subían por el antebrazo hasta su codo, podía reconocer algunas runas, sin embargo la mayoría eran indescifrables para el.- ¿Dónde estás?, fácil en mi alcoba, en mi castillo, en mi mundo o pronto lo será, y hasta hace unos minutos estabas en mi cama, y de preferencia te quiero de vuelta en ella.

Shock.-¿Qué pretendes?- ira es en lo único que puede hallar el coraje para enfrentarlo, después de sus respuestas, que lo habían dejado helado- ¿Qué te caliente la cama?- estaba acorralado entre el espejo y la otra persona en la habitación

-De hecho, si. – responde tomando el rostro del menor y acercándolo a él. – Quiero que calientes mi cama y no será lo único que calientes - Están tan cerca sus rostros que comparten el aliento. Y no solo eso, están tan cerca que Harry puede sentir el miembro del otro creciendo poco a poco, por lo que no reacciona cuando el beso demandante del otro comienza. Intenta zafarse pero lo logra solo hasta que el otro está satisfecho.

-_ Sumreilexpe!_ -hacer magia sin la varita era un don raro, necesitaba mucho poder, era algo que pocos sabían que podía hacer, la magia sin varita era algo que nunca le había fallado. Hasta ahora. Pánico

-Lo siento Harry, no mas magia sin varita- no lo suelta lo aferra aun más cerca de sí. – Aunque me sorprende que supieras hacerla y nunca me hubiera enterado.- Olfatea el cabello del chico, el deseo que tiene por él es grande, desea poseerlo en toda forma. Hizo bien en elegirlo como su igual, el chico era poderoso, único y el nuevo conocimiento que tenia sobre él lo hacía aun más deseable, pocos podían dominar ese tipo de magia… _ni siquiera Dumbledore…_

Harry observo nuevamente esos brazaletes tatuados, si ahora podía sentirlo su magia no estaba, no, no es que no estuviera, solo que no podía alcanzarla. Podía sentir la excitación del otro y ahora sabía que si quisiera podría…tomarlo sin que pudiera presentarle batallo, no en ese cuerpo.

-¿Qué pretendes, Tom?- El otro ignoro el hecho de que lo llamara por el nombre que tanto odiaba, solo a él le daría el derecho, después de todo, el era su igual.

-¿Aun no lo entiendes Harry?- dice Frotándose mas en el cuerpo del otro habiendo aumentar la excitación de su miembro, el temblor del pequeño le arranca una sonrisa de complacencia.

-Entiendo el concepto, gracias- intento alejarse, no que el otro lo dejara.- me refiero por que este hechizo, porque este cuerpo?- No puede evitar un suspiro al ver que el otro se aleja aunque no puede evitar el miedo al ver la obvia erección del mayor.

-No lo entiendes pequeño- sentándose en toda su opulencia en la cama de la habitación, puede verlo en sus ojos el deseo, la lujuria, el poder, la fuerza, también pudo ver la locura,- este era el cuerpo que tenias, esa vez, recuerdas?. La primera vez que nos vimos después de que bueno "me mataras"- la burla esconde la ira que florece en sus ojos.- La primera vez que me rechazaste…

Miedo, no entiende aun del todo porque pero el miedo lo invade, aunque un Gryffindor jamás dejaría que lo vieran temer a algo, o alguien. Y es solo ese orgullo lo que le hace seguir viendo directamente a los ojos del otro a pesar de todo lo que puede ver en ellas.

-¿Por eso no me has matado?- agradece al orgullo que impide que le tiemple la voz.- Para que puedas…violarme…teniendo once años de nuevo-

-No voy a violarte, a menos que me obligues, claro- la ligereza con la que lo dijo no deja de helar al chico- Prefiero poseerte de otra forma.

-sabes que nunca dejare que me cojas por gusto,- de alguna forma no puede evitar sonrojarse al hablar de esa forma, a pesar del miedo y la angustia naciente en su pecho.- prefiero que me mates.- aunque sabía que esa no era una opción por más que lo deseara.

-oh querido Harry, sabes que no te matare, no eres más valioso para mí y mi causa vivo, ¿sabes?- la burla en su voz le produce escalofríos.- ¿Qué pasara cuando todos vean que aquel que fue destinado a matarme me pertenece?- y por un momento su corazón se paró

-¡No!- la desesperación, desesperanza- Si Harry, ¿Qué pasara cuando sepan que te vencí? Haha!- La carcajada lo vence por completo, se encuentra de rodillas, si tuviera algo en el estomago hubiera vomitado- Si Harry, tú eras su carta del triunfo, tu tenias que matarme y no lo hiciste te vencí y pronto toda la comunidad mágica, cada mago lo sabrá, no hay forma de vencerme sin ti ¿recuerdas?

-Mátame, mátame Tom, por favor mátame- el ruego no es más que un susurro desde el piso donde se encontraba. Había perdido, si, pero no solo él estaba vencido, tenía el peso de muchos en sus hombros y ahora habían sido vencidos con él. ¿Cuántas muertes más habría?.Solo de pensarlo su estomago se revolvió aun mas, no podía pararse.

- No mi querido Harry- se acerco a él y levantándolo lo llevo a su cama- Tu eres mío, y sabrás que soy muy posesivo con lo que es mío, no dejare que ni la muerte se lleve mi más preciosa y deseada posesión. - Tomando sus labios nuevamente y comenzando a desvestirlo. Solo en ese momento Harry reacciona.

-¡No! – Intenta retroceder en la cama pero el otro lo sujeta fuertemente de las manos-Ya es suficiente charla Harry. Eres mío y lo serás de la forma que yo elija y elijo esta. Te poseeré ahora y siempre, cada día, cada noche calentaras mi cama te tomare cuando y donde quiera y tu lo aceptaras de buen grado.- El forcejeo no cesa así que concluye.-Porque si te niegas, si te niegas te violare, y después traería a otro que ocupara tu lugar, otro que comparta tu edad, otro niño de once años uno distinto cada noche para repetir en él todo lo que haga contigo.

-No lo harías.-susurra quedándose quieto

-¿Estarías dispuesto a averiguarlo? acercándose más al chico… _¿Cómo no desearlo?... tan poderoso, tan vulnerable, tan indefenso, tan dolido, tan roto…_

¿Aceptar? Si se negaba sin duda lo forzaría, no es como si pudiese defenderse, pero, dejar que atrapara a alguien más, no a cualquiera, a niños. A pesar de que para muchos el aun fuera un niño, el nunca lo fue, nunca fue un niño, no podía serlo con la familia con la que vivía, el maltrato y el abuso lo habían hecho crecer demasiado rápido.

-Decide rápido Harry, o simplemente te violare- comenzó a besar su cuello que a estas alturas ya estaba descubierto- No tengo mucha paciencia.

-Está bien Tom, no me opondré- pero eso no quería decir que fuera a participar.

-Un héroe hasta lo último ¿no, Harry?- La sonrisa feroz que aparece en su rostro demuestra su triunfo- pero no dejare que no participes querido- había adivinado sus intenciones…_tan Slytherin…_- Tendrás que ser una compañía complaciente, así que tendrás que complacerme.

La forma en la que lo dijo aterro y ruborizo al menor, al final se resigno- ¿Cómo?

-¿No sabes cómo Harry?.-Por un momento se puede ver la sorpresa en su rostro- ¡Eres virgen!

El chico solo puede voltear la mirada, pero esa es toda la confirmación que necesita, y eso aumenta su estado de excitación al máximo, no se contendrá, ya no.

-Desnúdate- demanda el mayor, Harry obedece ante la lujuria en su voz, el otro también se desnuda y puede verlo, aquello que sintió momentos atrás, la erección del mago oscuro en todo su esplendor y se aterro, pero no puede echarse para atrás

El mayor no aguanta más sin echarlo sobre la cama y devóralo, sus labios, su cuello, toda su piel lo está enloqueciendo- ¡Tom!- se sorprende ante la brusquedad del otro pero no hace nada por detenerlo, no se negaría.

-Voltéate Harry.- El chico no puede más que hacerlo- y ábrete para mí- ¿¡Que!- las palabras lo aturden, pero el mayor no puede resistir mas …_sin poseerlo_… por lo que este toma las manos del menor y las lleva a las nalgas del mismo y hace que deje a la vista su entrada virgen, y así lo deja, de rodillas mostrando su trasero con las manos abriéndose para él y con la cara enterrada en las almohadas… _vulnerable_… Harry lo siente y tiembla.

Tom no puede esperar lubrica su miembro, pero no piensa dañar al niño, lo prepara, un dedo, dos, pero no puede esperar mucho y acerca su propio miembro a la entrada, sabe que no sangrara, para eso es el lubricante, así que entra de golpe en el.

-¡AHHHH! Y el grito no se hace esperar, el dolor de Harry es mucho, tanto para suplicar.-Tom espera detente- pero no se detiene después de todo lo ha esperado mucho tiempo, así que empieza a salir y entrar en el menor sin escuchar sus quejidos y Harry se resigna y resiste, aguanta el dolor apretando las sabanas bajo el , destrozándose las manos en ello.

El movimiento del mayor es salvaje, dominante, aplastante, no deja de tomarlo, con toda la fuerza que posee, con una mano sostiene la cadera del menor, con la otra se sostiene sobre la cama, su cuerpo cubre totalmente a Harry- Oh Harry!- se concentra lo suficiente para hablar,- Después de esto , nadie se atreverá a tocarte- se detiene lo suficiente para voltearlo sin salir de él, haciendo que gimiera del dolor, y poder verlo a la cara, sostiene sus piernas sobre sus hombros dejándolo expuesto- Eres mío hasta siempre Harry,- tomando el miembro del menor que en ningún momento se había excitado y comenzó a masajearlo duramente, sin contemplaciones, rápido, rudo-Ah Harry lo estas disfrutando, igual que una Puta- Al observar que el cuerpo del chico reacciona y su miembro comienza a levantarse, al ver como el menor se retuerce del placer y del dolor.

Y comienza nuevamente con las intrusiones en el, entra y sale tan rápido y tan adentro, que el dolor en Harry pasa pronto y no puede evitar dejar salir un gemido.- ahh- que lo sorprende pero no puede meditarlo ,mucho, porque Tom lo besa demandante.- Eres mejor que cualquier puta que alla tomado antes Harry- El movimiento se vuelve más salvaje y duro, Harry no puede evitar correrse entre sus vientres, y poco después Tom se corre dentro de él.

Mientras recupera la respiración .- ¿Qué se siente Harry? Abrirle las piernas al que mato a tus padres, al responsable de la muerte de tu padrino, al que mato a tus mejores amigos, a tu mentor- le susurra en el oído.

La humillación, no puede evitar llorar aun mas después del comentario de Tom lo ve levantarse y comenzar a vestirse, salir de la habitación. Ni siquiera se molesta en cerrar o poner protecciones, sabe que no va escapar, no dejaría a escapar su más preciada posesión.

Sería suyo hasta que se cansara, pero lo acababa de probar, lo había marcado, y sabía que no se cansaría, así que estaría ahí por un largo tiempo.

Y él… solo puede quedarse viendo el techo y llorar, llorar por sí mismo, porque no tenía forma de escapar y terminar con esto, llorar por aquellos a los que les fallo, por llorar por sus amigos, los que cayeron, los que caerían, porque a pesar de que la guerra ya había sido ganada por Tom, sabía que él no se detendría hasta que nadie más se opusiera, y ellos alla afuera, aquellos por los que lucho, no se rendirían, porque está en la naturaleza buscar la libertad y muchos caerían intentando encontrarla.

Porque el destino ya había sido dictado…

"... Y el señor tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... "

Y Tom ya había ganado.

Porque hay más de una forma de morir…


	2. E02

Para Yami-san y Yuki-chan.

Extra

-02-

_-Oh, Harry, yo también te amo, y pienso demostrártelo justo ahora…- a pesar de lo que el menor pudiera creer, las palabras del mayor son totalmente ciertas._

_Porque…¿Quién dijo que el amor tenía que ser algo bonito?¿o algo hermoso ?¿o ser una experiencia dulce y rosa?_

_No, el suyo era amor, si, un amor posesivo, tanto que no permitiría que alguien más lo tuviera, obsesivo, tanto tiempo buscando tenerlo en sus manos, asfixiante, porque quería que cada respiración de Harry fuera por y para él, doloroso, porque muchos lo habían visto reír, pero solo el había visto sus lagrimas, negro, negro como él, como la muerte, por todos aquellos que mato para llegar a él, amargo, porque nunca había amado y no sabía amar… (Destino 06)_

¡Tom por favor basta!- intentando alejarlo- no te burles así de mi- a lo que el otro responde besándolo y enterrándolo en la cama mientras pelea con la ropa del menor

Porque se negaba a creerlo porque para él el amor era algo puro y sincero con lo que no se debía jugar

-quien se burla Harry? Tomando en sus manos el miembro del menor, después de haber terminado de desnudarle, deteniéndose a saborearlo lentamente, sus labios, sus mejillas, su cuello, todo él.

Para el no había nada mejor que estar dentro de ese chiquillo en su cama, poseerlo, por lo que no tomo mucho tiempo antes de decidirse a entrar en el chico, a pesar de que no lo había preparado, pero su ansiedad era tanta que solo pudo esperar unos minutos antes de que el menor soltara el fiero agarre que tenía en su espalda a consecuencia de la repentina intrusión

-shh, shh tranquilo- es lo que susurra al oído de Harry para tranquilizarlo, pues había empezado a sollozar, mientras comienza a moverse, lentamente sobre él.

-Tom, me lastimas,- contesta entre sollozos al tiempo en que el mayor devora sus labios, el dolor de haber sido penetrado, sobretodo en el cuerpo tan pequeño que tenia, pero ser penetrado sin preparación, estaba seguro que le había desgarrado su entrada, podía sentir liquido escurrir de ella y era muy pronto para ser semen.

De pronto Tom se detuvo, y aun estando dentro suyo lo cogió en brazos y se sentó a la cabecera de la cama, haciendo que él se sentara sobre su miembro, lo que le hizo gemir no solo de dolor pues había tocado su próstata con tanto movimiento.

Tom sonrió al oírlo, sabía que sería más doloroso para Harry así pero quería demostrarle que así era su amor, doloroso y placentero. Así que sin palabras comenzó a guiar los movimientos de Harry, lentamente para que el dolor se prolongara lo más posible.

Arriba y abajo, el movimiento era tortuoso para Harry y entendía por que lo hacía Tom, no era la primera vez que usaban esa posición, a estas alturas probablemente ya hubieran repetido más de una vez el kamasutra y algunas de invención propia, pero era la primera que lo hacía sin preparación o lubricante, incluso la primera noche juntos Tom se había tomado el tiempo para prepararlo.

Pero entendía, entendía que Tom lo estuviera castigando por haber ayudado a "esos", como llamaba a sus prisioneros, por haber hablado con alguien que no fuera él, y por haberle suplicado por ellos, cuando ni por el mismo lo había hecho.

Los movimientos de Tom fueron haciéndose mas fuertes, lo que hizo que su miembro entrara más profundo en Harry a la vez que besaba y marcaba toda la piel de Harry que estuviera a su alcance, las tetillas de Harry ya habían sido bastante torturadas, mordiscos alrededor de cada una podían verse, su pene estaba erecto siendo presionado entre sus vientres, por lo cual al Tom acelerar los movimientos del menor, el roce y el constante estimulo en su próstata no pudo evitar eyacular entre ambos en un sonoro gemido en el que tanto el dolor y el placer estaban presentes.

Mientras que Tom se vino dentro suyo estimulado por la exquisita estrechez que el cuerpo de Harry se negaba a perder a pesar del tiempo, aumentada por la presión ejercida durante su orgasmo... _Divino._..

Harry recuperaba la respiración y comenzaba a separarse de Tom para asearse cuando noto que el miembro de Tom continuaba en su interior, aun duro ante lo cual sus ojos no pudieron evitar agrandarse, no sabia si del miedo, la sorpresa o por el placer que eso le produjo.

Pero Tom no le dio tiempo de pensar una respuesta a eso, porque aun estando dentro suyo, se las arreglo para que el menor enredara sus piernas en torno a su cintura y abrazandolo a su cuerpo se levanto de la cama, cargándolo, haciendo que con su peso su miembro entrar aun mas profundo en su cuerpo, -¡Tom!- haciéndole gemir y gritar, ya sea del dolor o del placer que le hizo arquear la espalda de golpe, por lo que Tom casi pierde el equilibrio

-Oh, Harry, tranquilo, nos vas a tirar- Contesta medio en broma medio en serio entre gemidos, es que como no gemir cuando puede sentirse tan adentro de su pequeño, cuando esa estrechez parece no querer dejarlo salir, por lo que para evitar caerse se apresura a apoyar a Harry sobre la pared mas cercana, o puede que fuera un espejo, no le importa, lo único que le interesa es seguirse clavando dentro de su pequeño, marcándolo, como cada noche, para que todos supieran que ese chico tenia dueño.

Lo único que se oye en la habitación son los jadeos, los gemidos y el choque húmedo de sus pieles.

Harry puede evitar concentrarse en el dolor en su entrada a la vez que siente el placer que ese gran miembro dentro suyo le da, en cada roce que su propio pene recibe mientras se frotan entre ellos, en los moretones que va a tener mañana como resultado de toda la noche, en la mano de Tom que comienza a masturbar su miembro y en el semen mezclado con sangre que escurre desde su ano.

Pero todo eso no importa cuando terminan, el mayor nuevamente dentro del menor, y el menor en la mano del mayor, al mismo tiempo, y con sus ultimas fuerzas es el mayor el que los regresa a la cama, donde como cada noche mando un hechizo de limpieza en ambos y finalmente sale de su cuerpo.

Y es ahi en la cama que comparten desde hace ya tanto tiempo, que como cada noche terminan acostados uno junto al otro, como si fueran una pareja,-Mañana me voy a un ataque, te dejare dormir- Tom le informa antes de quedar dormido, como si necesitara hacerlo, como si fuera un esposo que le avisa a su esposa que saldría de viaje, como si lo que hubiera entre ellos fuera algo real, y no solo un extraño juego que Tom disfruta.

Mientras Harry se lamenta y sufre en silencio, ya no llora, hace tiempo que dejo de hacerlo, porque ese bizarro amor que siente Tom por el, le aterra tanto como el hecho de que él pueda comenzar a amar de una forma aun mas bizarra a Tom, y en medio de sus lamentos finalmente logra dormir, aunque no dure mucho, hace demasiado tiempo que no duerme una noche entera…

Nota.

Crei que me tardaría mas en escribir este lemon, pero creo que me quedo medio decente, ¿no?, bueno todo lo decente que un lemon puede ser /0 . 0/ jaja XDD

La inspiración vino a mi gracias a una hora de Mago de öz, que tal? Alguna recomendación de este gran grupo?, jeje.

Creo que no tengo nada que agregar¿?¿? creo que no, bueno, espero que os guste.

Porfa dejen reviews! Me interesa saber que opinan de la historia!


	3. E03

_Antes de que comiencen a leer quiero hacer una última invitación a retirarse de aquí a toda persona demasiado sensible; es en serio en este capítulo se abordaran temas de Non-con (violación), Chan ( relaciones hombre- niño), Creature (relaciones con seres no humanos), ligeramente Torture, Angst y Gore_

_Realmente, si no tienes la edad, NO LEAS._

_Aunque me pregunto si todos estos avisos sirven de algo…._

_Dedicado a Akira taicho y a todos lo que han estado esperando por mi historia_

Extra

_-03-_

_Rápidamente un grupo se formó para ir a ver el porqué de la marca, no hizo falta fuerzas de ataque o defensa pues solo encontraron tres cosas: un hechizo en forma de serpiente…. Y los dos pequeños cuyos cuerpos se encontraban totalmente bañados en sangre, inconscientes e imposibles de despertar.( Destino 19)_

Ambos chicos con visibles marcas de torturas y después del chequeo de los medimagos, los signos de múltiples violaciones en sus pequeños cuerpos.

Decir que los que les encontraron estaban horrorizados era un eufemismo, los medimagos estaban asqueados ante la crueldad que veían.

Harry estaba lívido entre el terror y la ira, pero no se retiró de la enfermería a pesar de las peticiones de los medimagos que continuamente le trataban como a un niño, pero no pudieron alejarlo cuando se dieron cuenta que su magia no ayudaba a los chicos y que era imposible sacarlos de esa inconciencia en la que se encontraban, pues cada hechizo revitalizante era absorbido por la serpiente que se negaba a apartarse de ambos a base de ataques.

Fue finalmente hasta que Harry se acercó a la serpiente, ante la renuencia de Batman, que esta se dejó tocar y comenzó a silbar aquello que Harry ya sabía.

-_Te lo dije Harry, es tu culpa Harry, vuelve a mis brazos y no habrá más niños en este estado- _claramente un mensaje de Tom dirigido a él.

El que lo esperase no evito que el estómago se le revolviera, que el mundo diera vueltas y que por un instante se desvaneciera, siendo apenas sostenido por un rápido movimiento de Kal- El.

No tuvo tiempo para recuperarse cuando la serpiente se disolvió en un pesado humo que se expandió pronto por la habitación, como si entraran en un pensadero.

Harry, Batman y Superman pudieron identificar fácilmente el lugar, los calabozos del castillo de Tom, pronto pudieron presenciar la escena tal y como si estuvieran presentes…

_Los chicos Jason y Tim fueron arrojados fuertemente hacia dentro del calabozo, ambos aterrorizados, lamentándose profundamente de haber salido del refugio a escondidas._

_Jason teniendo un carácter aún más impetuoso comenzó a golpear la puerta gritando por su liberación, no duro mucho cuando una tercera persona entro a la habitación, un hombre imponente, alto, moreno, de atractivo rostro y físico, y de unos aterrorizantes ojos rojos: Tom Riddle, mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort*_

-_No, no, no, pequeño, nadie te ha dicho que es de mala educación gritar así, dijo suavemente, como hablándole a un animalito.- han sido muy malos, mira que salir de noche por la ciudad con tanta gente peligrosa por ahí._

_En un arranque de valentía, Tim pidió- déjenos ir, por favor- que termino en lágrimas._

_Oh pequeño no los puedo dejar ir sabes ustedes me van a ayudar a darle una lección a alguien._

_Sonriendo suavemente les extendió dos pequeños viales de pociones que por el miedo no se atrevieron a rechazar._

_-bébanlo- ordeno Tom utilizando su persuasión para que le obedecieran, no tardó mucho en hacer efecto, ambos niños cambiaron rápidamente su aspecto al de un chico moreno de ojos verdes, sorprendidos por su rápido cambio no reaccionaron cuando el mayor se acercó aún más a ellos tomando a Jason del rostro para acercarlo… y darle un profundo beso del que intento zafarse después del shock, no que el otro le dejara._

Ante la escena presenciada la reacción de los presentes no se hizo esperar, todos quisieron parar al mago, pero lamentablemente para ellos la escena solo era un recuerdo, del que intentaron escapar y no pudieron.

Un sollozo se escuchó entre ellos, era Harry que sollozaba apenas manteniéndose en pie, pues el muy bien sabía que no podrían dejar de ver todo lo que los niños habían pasado, agradeció enormemente que Robín y sus amigos no estuvieran en la habitación cuando toco la serpiente.

Batman rápidamente se acercó para poder servirle de apoyo al más joven presente. Mientras la escena continuaba

_De un golpe de varita lanzo un hechizo petrificado a Tim que había intentado golpearle para alejarlo de Jason, pronto fue notoria la excitación de Tom al tener de nuevo a su niño en brazos, lamentablemente la poción multijugos no imitaba también la voz pero de momento tendría que conformarse._

_Sentándose sobre el camastro que rápidamente convirtió en una inmensa cama, ordeno a Jason que se acercara y se quitara la ropa, ante la desobediencia y en un brote de impaciencia lanzo un Imperius al niño y repitió la orden que en esta ocasión fue cumplida, pese a las lágrimas que se amotinaban en sus ojos._

_Tom abrió sus propios pantalones dejando ver su erección, atrayendo al niño hacia el haciendo que se arrodillara para utilizar su boca para satisfacerse, guiando pausadamente los movimientos del niño, ordenándole que se tocara a sí mismo para lograr su propia erección._

_Los sonidos de satisfacción de Tom pronto inundaron la habitación cuando ordeno a Tim, después de otro Imperius, a quedar en el mismo estado que Jason y se acercara a realizar el mismo trabajo, la suavidad fue dejada de lado rápidamente, pues Tom recordó que de hecho ese entre sus piernas no era su querido niño._

_Turnándose entre uno y otro hizo que ambos tragaran su miembro completo, sin importarle la angustia en sus ojos al no poder respirar, antes de siquiera pensar en correrse en ellos le tendió otro vial lleno de una sustancia rojiza, poción afrodisiaca, que no dudaron en tomar._

_Sus pequeños cuerpos reaccionaron rápidamente ante el estímulo, pronto ambos niños sintieron el dolor de su miembro erguido sin poder hacer nada para aliviar la tensión, sus cuerpos comenzaron a sudar debido al repentino aumento de temperatura._

_Al ver la reacción de los pequeños la lujuria se apodero de Tom, arrastro a Tim de vuelta a la cama y sin preparación alguna entro en su pequeño cuerpo, no hubo grito alguno, pues el hechizo Imperius le obligaba a tener solo las reacciones que el mayor le permitía mostrar._

_Tom no se molestó en pensar en la sangre que escurría del ano del pequeño, simplemente comenzó a penetrarlo, disfrutando de la estrechez del niño, pronto se cansó de la posición y quedando ahora recostado, hizo que Tim se balanceara con sus propias fuerzas sobre su miembro, la sangre sirviendo de lubricante, ordeno a Jason acercarse para poder empezar a prepararlo con los dedos, a la vez que le masturbaba de una forma ruda y cruel pues no le dejaba correrse cuando el chico parecía a punto de eyacular cada vez que alcanzaba a tocar su próstata. _

_Mantuvo a Tim montándolo del mismo modo hasta que él mismo se corrió en el menor, sin dejar que el niño pudiera eyacular atando su pequeño miembro en un listón negro que saco de sus ropas, conjurando un par de cuerdas que mantenían las manos de Tim atadas a la cabecera._

_Hizo que Jason tomara su lugar, penetrándose a sí mismo mientras le masturbaba de la misma forma en que lo había venido haciendo aunque se detuvo pronto, pues no quería correrse de nuevo, le sujeto del mismo modo que Tim, con listón y todo, quedando uno al lado del otro sobre la cama, abiertos de piernas, excitados y adoloridos. _

_Tom les miro por un momento antes de quitar el Imperius de ambos, ante lo cual comenzaron a sollozar y quejarse del dolor en sus cuerpos. _

_No les dio mucho tiempo para hacerlo pues conjurando un látigo de su varita, comenzó a ondearlo sobre ellos. _

Uno… dos... tres… cinco…seis golpes, y los gritos retumbaron en los oídos de los que presenciaban la escena observando impotentes, algunos desviando la mirada, otros obligándose a ver.

_Varios golpes después se detuvo en un grito de ira -¡Maldita sea! ¡Harry! ¿Por qué te fuiste?-_

_Tom termino jadeando _

_Los niños lloraban y se agitaban queriendo apartarse, ambos bañados en su propia sangre, el látigo había atravesado la frágil piel de ambos._

_Tom se acercó a ellos, obligándolos a darle un beso que casi les asfixio, les quito los listones que impedían que se liberaran, pellizco y torturo los pequeños y rosado pezones de ambos, que debido al afrodisiaco se encontraban aún más sensibles, pronto entre gemidos mezcla del dolor y el placer ocasionado, ambos niños se corrieron entre las caricias de Tom._

En el momento de vacilación que siguió, muchos suspiraron creyendo ver el fin del sufrimiento de los niños, hasta que recordaron el estado en el que se encontraban ambos, temblaron ante la expectación de lo que había sucedido.

_Tom vio fascinado como ambos niños cambiaban de apariencia nuevamente, recuperando dolorosamente su aspecto físico real._

_Dejándolos sobre la cama Tom se alejó de ellos, con un movimiento de sus dedos las luces del calabazo menguaron hasta dejarles casi a oscuras, tomando ente sus manos la sangre y semen de los niños dibujo marcas en el aire con ellos, complicados símbolos de un idioma olvidado comenzaron a brillar, de entre las sombras surgieron cuatro figuras, masculinas atraídas por la mezcla del olor ferroso de la sangre y el olor acido del semen._

_Los cuatro eran hermosos, de rasgos suaves pero fuertes, de distintos orígenes, uno moreno, el otro castaño, otro pelirrojo, el ultimo rubio, los cuatro se presentaron desnudos ante su invocador, expectantes ante la solicitud que les haría._

_Tom hablo con potencia y decisión, jamás titubearía ante nadie, ni siquiera estos demonios le harían dudar.-Deseo saber la ubicación de mi mayor tesoro-_

_El rubio haciéndose vocero de sus hermanos pregunto-¿tu pago?- pregunto mientras la lujuria se hacía presente en sus ojos._

_Tom con un movimiento hizo que el brillo aumentara solo un poco, lo suficiente para que los demonios ahí notaran la presencia de los otros ocupantes de la habitación que se habían encontrado mudos del terror._

_Olfateándolos desde su posición el moreno dijo- no son vírgenes- dirigiéndose a Tom._

_-no, no lo son-_

_A esa declaración los demonios se vieron entre ellos, saboreando de ante mano las horas de lujuria, de la orgia que disfrutarían hasta el amanecer, pues era ley entre los incubo que si se les ofrecía una virgen en pago, lo único que podrían hacer seria arrebatar su virginidad, si su pago no era virgen, en cambio, por una noche podrían utilizar el cuerpo de su pago a su antojo, absorber toda su energía atreves de los orgasmos que lograran arrancarle._

_Y los incubo eran especialistas en eso, eran capaces de llevar hasta la locura a quien fuera atreves de las artes amatorias, sumergirlo en el placer de tal forma que su víctima suplicaría, rogaría por ser poseída una y otra vez aun cuando perdiera su vida._

_Viendo a sus víctimas los demonios ni siquiera escucharon al mago decir –Buen provecho- pues del placer adelantado sus miembros ya se encontraban levantados y duros, pues sépase que los incubo podían tener innumerables erecciones sin descansar, y todos ellos siempre son muy bien dotados._

_Los demonios pronto se apoderaron de los niños, sin darles la opción de quejarse, les desataron y pronto todos ellos fueron un caos de piernas y brazos._

_Ya bien tenían a los pequeños entre ambos siendo penetrados por uno, duro y salvajemente, golpeando sus testículos en su trasero, al tiempo que otro penetraba la boca del mismo mientras mantenía la misma velocidad, llegando hasta sus gargantas, entrando y saliendo rápidamente sin preocuparse del dolor que pudieran sentir, tocándolos mientras sus uñas les creaban nuevas heridas, mientras los pequeños cuerpos reaccionaba enormemente a las caricias, a los estímulos, llegando pronto a un nuevo orgasmo que fue devorado por aquellos que les poseían, el semen de estos llegaba a su cuerpo, sintiéndolo duramente pues el mismo semen de los demonios los llevaba a un placer mayor aun, provocando que su orgasmo se prolongara y de alguna forma que su erección no disminuyera._

_Los demonios no les dejaron respirar antes de tener sus bocas sobre ellos, marcando su piel, mordiéndola, bebiendo las sangre que salía de sus heridas, pronto alguno de ellos tuvo el rostro sumergido entre las nalgas de los niños, sumergiendo la lengua en esa pequeña cavidad que había sido profanada por primera vez esa noche, mordiendo a sus alrededores, arrancando más sangre de su cuerpo y sollozos de los niños._

_Las horas se alargaron mientras estos demonios devoraban una y otra vez a los niños, ya cambiaban de posición o cambiaban de niño, en algún momento fueron penetrados por dos de los demonios os a la vez, en otro, les sujetaban fuertemente sin moverse para ser penetrado sin piedad y sin descanso, ya les hacían tocarse a sí mismos, mientras eran penetrados por sus dedos o tocar al otro mientras un puño entero entraba en su desgarrado ano._

_Las marcas en la piernas y muslos de ambos ya eran moretones de tanto sujetarlos mientras les penetraban; los pequeños cuerpos ya de por si herido y maltratados, ahora tenían más heridas que piel sana, pues los incubo no sabían acariciar sin lastimar._

_Así justo, el amanecer les encontró, con sus pequeños estómagos inflados de todo el semen que habían tragado, el semen de los incubo y sangre escurriendo de entre sus piernas directamente de sus anos, la boca abierta por las dificultades al respirar, su cuerpo temblando fuertemente, su piel bañada en su propia sangre y saliva de los demonios que impediría que sus heridas pudieran ser sanadas, sus ojos sin vida pues su alma se había ocultado hacía tiempo tratando de evitar toda esa serie de vejaciones._

_No escucharon a los cuatro repetir como uno solo – Al anochecer tendrás lo que has pedido, mago, un placer hacer negocios contigo-, tampoco vieron o sintieron a Voldemort acercarse para vestirles nuevamente; pues para ese momento la inconciencia finalmente había llegado a sus cuerpos._

Finalmente la escena había terminado, la neblina desparecía con todo rastro de la serpiente, nadie hablaba pues después de semejante escena ninguno podría.

Todos deseaban que llegara la noche, ansiosa por la pelea que se avecinaba, dispuestos a exigir la sangre del enemigo como pago por lo sucedido a esos pequeños que aun descansaban inconscientes en las camas.

Solo Batman, Superman y Wonder woman, observaban atentamente al pequeño mago del que todos parecían haberse olvidado, quizá solo ellos habían entendido a que se refería ese monstruo con "su mayor tesoro".

Podían ver el terror en sus ojos, el asco, la ira pero sobretodo podían ver una cosa… culpa…

Notas

*Lord Voldemort. Me di el tiempo para releer toda mi historia y me di cuenta de algo…. Nunca di una descripción de Tom riddle, y me dije- esto no puede ser dejado asi- asi que aquí esta, el físico que siempre imagine en esta historia a Voldemort fue el de un Tom Riddle crecidito.

En mi defensa debo decir que estuve renuente a publicar, aunque por una parte también me limite bastante al escribir esto, creo que me hubiera dado no se que el haber escrito algo mas oscuro, aunque ya me da bastante pena el publicarlo asi, aunque creo que retoma bastante el tinte de "oscuro" que intente darle a la historia pero nunca pude sin ser cruda.

¿me entendí?

Agradecere los comentarios, sugerencias y "no vuelvas a escribir" que quieran dejar.

Conste que puse advertencias…

◄O.O►


End file.
